Mad Dog (Live A Live)
Mad Dog (マッド・ドッグ) is a minor antagonist, then supporting protagonist of the game Live A Live at the "Wandering" Scenario. He acts mostly as Sundown's rival, just because he is a bounty hunter, and tracks Sundown down, so he can get his bounty. However, no matter how greedy he is, he will collaborate with anyone if extremely necessary. Biography Prelude Mad Dog, once again, found Sundown, as Sundown always escapes from him, he even thinks they look like lovers, just for the many times they make duels, but he was sure this time that he will kill Sundown... of course, it didn't go well for him, as he wanted to escape, Sundown, shoots near Mad's horse, making this horse to flee, but still, our hero pardons Mad's life, as he was asking why he didn't kill him. Duel Outside the Bar After Sundown wastes a bandit from the "Crazy Bunch", eveyone celebrates Sundown's victory, that's it, untill Mad Dog enters the bar, to reveal that man who where praising was also a wanted criminal. Since they noted Sundown's personality, they question if he is really a criminal, however, Mad Dog still wants to kill him, and the duel starts. As the duel started they did every step they need to do, but they didn't shot themselves, instead they shot a couple of the Crazy Bunch men that were hidden. Both, Mad Dog and Sundown did this because they knew that the Crazy Bunch was a major threat, and they need to remove them, until now Mad Dog collaborated with Sundown, and, that's when he had an idea, why not using traps? So they made the townsfolk put traps until O.Dio arrives, as they were seaching materials for these, they improvised until the 8th bell ring. As the 8th bell ringed, the traps should be working and some or all of Dio's men (depending how much traps you did put) should be out, exept for Dio himself, who carries a gatling gun on him. Epilogue When they kill O.Dio, they did notice that he converted on a horse, that horse resembles Dio's hatred according to a legend. When Mad and Sundown finally defeated the Crazy Bunch, they did square off again, exept you can decide to kill him or not. If you decide to do so, Mad Dog will say: "Not bad..." before he dies. However, if you decide to not kill him, he'll pardon you and leave... only to encounter you again after the credits. You might notice that he tamed Dio's horse, as they dismounted from their horses, they square off once more... and the exact same thing at the prologue happens again. Trivia *His namesake might come from Mad Dog McCree. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Mercenaries Category:Self-Aware Category:Protagonists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Western Villains